


Naked

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, MWPP Era, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wins more than Galleons at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Speed Pronz Challenge!

Naked

'You're on.'

James Potter grinned, shaking Sirius' hand. 'Oh, I can't wait to see this,' he chortled, glancing at Peter Pettigrew who was cackling on the bed next to him.

'You can't wait to see Padfoot's arse, Prongs?' Remus inquired cheekily, smirking at James. 'Is there something you want to tell us?'

'Ha ha,' James said, heavy on the sarcasm as he stood and stretched. 'I can't wait to see Sirius chicken out and run crying back to his bed.'

Sirius snorted and leapt to his feet. 'Never gonna happen, Potter,' he declared. 'Get ready to part with your cash.'

Remus sighed as the retorts gradually became more and more snarky. He secretly agreed with James – Sirius was an exhibitionist, but not even he would be brave (or stupid) enough to go nude at the Muggle beach where the four boys were holidaying during their last week of summer holiday before Seventh Year began.

Would he?

The others were standing now, and Remus allowed himself to be prodded into movement, Peter shoving his towel into his hands as James pulled him to his feet. Sirius wrapped a relaxed arm around his shoulders as they left the house and walked the few hundred metres to the shore.

'You're not really going to do it, are you?' he asked softly after ensuring James and Peter were caught up in planning how to spend their anticipated winnings.

Sirius grinned and something in Remus' stomach did a little flip flop. 'Of course,' Sirius said, giving Remus' shoulder a squeeze. 'Can't let James win, Moony.'

Remus sighed and resigned himself to a morning of high embarrassment.

Luckily, the beach was reasonably deserted when they arrived – the only other occupants being an elderly couple sunning their leathery bodies near the overhanging cliffs.

'Right, Padfoot,' James said, eyes glinting wickedly. 'Get your kit off.'

Sirius laughed and shucked his sandshoes. 'You are far too eager to get a gander at my fine self,' he teased, pulling his shirt over his head. 'Are you sure Evans isn't just a beard for your flagrant gayness?'

'Funny,' James said acerbically, nudging Peter sharply in the ribs when he giggled.

Sirius chuckled and threw his shirt at Remus' head. 'What about you, Moony?' he asked, eyes fixed on Remus' as his hands moved to his fly. 'Are you keen to see me in the buff as well?'

Remus' mouth went dry as he watched Sirius' fingers slip the button of his jeans from its hole. 'I, er...' He cleared his throat. 'I've seen you naked, Pads,' he said, trying not to notice the tremor in his voice. 'It's nothing to get worked up about.'

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and tugged down his zipper. 'Perhaps you're not looking at the right bits,' he retorted, throwing Remus a flirty wink before he dragged his pants down his legs.

'Enough foreplay, you two,' James interrupted, rubbing his hands in glee. 'Right, Pads. You have to go from one end of the beach to the other...nude...to win your money.'

'No problem,' Sirius declared and with one exaggerated flourish, he whipped off his briefs.

Remus' tiny whimper of lust was lost in James and Peter's enthusiastic whoops and, as Sirius posed playfully, he took a moment to let his eyes wander.

Sirius really was beautiful – long and lean, but every movement betrayed his strength as muscles flexed under his lightly tanned skin. Remus licked his lips unconsciously as his gaze lowered to Sirius' groin then he moaned softly. Granted, Remus hadn't seen a lot of men naked before, but Sirius' cock had to be the most perfect specimen. Long and pink and smooth and just the right thickness and suddenly Remus' previously dry mouth was filling rapidly with saliva.

'See you soon.'

Sirius' voice broke into Remus reverie and he looked up, mortified when he saw Sirius looking right at him. There was no way the other boy could have missed the fact that Remus had been staring at his cock like it was a buffet and he was a starving man, and Remus flushed deeply. The corner of Sirius' mouth quirked up and a predatory expression glinted in his grey eyes.

'Very soon,' he murmured then he turned and jogged up the beach.

Remus exhaled loudly and decided that he needed to cool off before Sirius returned. 'I'm going for a swim,' he told the other two who waved him off, too busy laughing at Sirius.

He quickly stripped down to his swimming trunks, painfully aware of his half-hard cock throbbing in his loose pants. With a glance at the others to make sure they were still watching Sirius, he dropped his clothes and ran into the water, diving under the waves and staying there for as long as he could.

This attraction to Sirius was beginning to get out of hand and as his head broke the surface of the briny water, Remus told himself to forget it, that Sirius would never be interested so... 'stop torturing yourself, Lupin.'

Sirius waved at the elderly couple who, to his grateful surprise, only laughed when they saw him coming. He turned at the rocks and made his way back to his friends. Peering down the beach, he saw Peter and James still sitting on the towels, but Remus... where was Remus? Had he noticed the interest that Sirius just couldn't hide and left in disgust? He searched frantically then his heart started beating double time when he saw the other boy waist deep in the water, the sun making his wet chest glisten.

'Fuck,' he muttered to himself, picking up his pace so he could get back before Remus got out of the water.

Remus was always naked after the full moon and Sirius had gradually begun to appreciate that lightly muscled body in a way that he was sure the others didn't. And when a fun wrestling match after dinner with the werewolf had left him hard enough to hammer nails, he'd had to admit his attraction to the other man.

'Although ogling him while I'm naked is probably not a great idea,' he thought to himself as he drew closer to his friends.

His pace slowed then, as he got close enough to see Remus clearly, he stopped altogether, unable to help staring. Peter had decided to go for a swim as well, but had tackled Remus as he emerged from the water. He watched as Remus laughed, getting to his feet and pushing Peter into the surf before he grabbed the waist band of his swim trunks as they threatened to fall off the narrow hips. He walked towards Sirius, fiddling with the tie on his pants, and Sirius' mouth fell open as he took in the other man's wet, sand sprinkled chest and stomach. His breathing sped up as he imagined himself nipping at those hard little nipples, licking his way along that trail of light brown hair on his belly; shit, he could almost taste the salt on his tongue now.

'Merlin's hairy balls,' he mumbled as his increasingly pornographic thoughts began to manifest themselves physically.

He dove for his underwear, ignoring James' complaining that they should have waited until this afternoon for his nude run as he dragged them quickly up his legs. He snuck a glance up at Remus and saw him watching him. Sirius' hands paused as his eyes ran over the other man's body and when his eyes reached Remus' face, he realised that he had been doing the same. As Remus watched, Sirius let his gaze fall to the werewolf's crotch, noting with delight that it seemed considerably larger than it should be given that Remus had recently been immersed in cold water. He straightened, dropping his hands to his sides and allowing Remus to see the effect he was having on him. Remus' eyes widened and flew back to his face. Sirius smiled tentatively, his heart skipping a beat altogether when Remus returned the cautious grin.

'You coming, Pads?'

Sirius blinked and quickly bent over, pulling his jeans on. 'Huh?' he said, looking up at James.

'Are you coming for a swim?' James repeated, starting down towards the water.

Sirius glanced at Remus and shook his head. 'No,' he said, pulling together all his Gryffindor courage and praying he hadn't read the signals wrong. 'I might go back to the house and organise lunch. All that nudity made me hungry.' He looked Remus in the eye. 'Want to come with me, Moony? You could use a shower?'

Remus bit his lip then nodded. 'Sure,' he said, his voice cracking.

James waved them off as he ran down to the water. 'See you later then,' he called before letting out a war cry and leaping into the surf.

The walk back to the house seemed to take forever and Remus almost choked on the thick atmosphere as his mind whirled dizzyingly. Sirius had been hard. And he'd seen Remus' apparently indefatigable erection and hadn't run away screaming.

'Shit, is this really happening or am I imagining it because I want him so damn bad?'

Sirius unlocked the front door of the holiday house they were sharing and stepped inside. Remus followed, throwing his towel down on the entry table and shutting the door behind him. He looked at Sirius, biting his lip again when he saw Sirius staring unwaveringly at him.

There was a long moment where awkwardness won out over everything else then, as if on cue, the sexual tension seemed to explode. He wasn't really sure who moved first, but the next thing Remus knew, his mouth was being devoured by Sirius' and his hands were sliding over that firm chest he'd spent so many nights fantasising about.

'Oh...' he breathed as Sirius' lips dragged across his cheek to suck at his pulse point.

He flicked a finger over a taut nipple and Sirius moaned into his neck. 'Fuck, Remus,' he whispered, his hands sliding around to cup Remus' buttocks. 'I've wanted this so long...'

With those words, Remus' mind went utterly blank and he lost his grip on his already tenuous control. Knowing Sirius had been wanting this too... it was too much...

Remus spun them around, slamming Sirius into the wall as he clawed at his jeans. 'Get these off,' he growled, yanking the button free.

Sirius groaned loudly and his hands moved to his crotch, fumbling desperately at his fly. Together, they managed to pull the jeans and briefs down, Sirius kicking them free even as his own hand slipped down the front of Remus' swim trunks.

'Gods!' Remus yelped as Sirius' fingers closed around his length and he quickly shoved the pants down past his knees.

Sirius grunted, his free hand closing almost painfully around the bare flesh of Remus' arse as he dragged their lower bodies together.

They rolled their hips, moans falling from their lips simultaneously as their hard cocks slipped together. Sirius slid his thigh between Remus' and pressed up, rubbing Remus' balls as they rocked. Sirius caught Remus' lips with his own, the kiss wet and messy and just fucking perfect as their thrusts hastened and they lost the rhythmic motion they had so easily fallen into.

Now, they rutted like animals against each other, breathing becoming ragged and loud as they got closer and closer to climax. Remus bit Sirius' lip and the brunette gasped, letting out a guttural groan as, with one last snap of his hips, he came hard, almost howling his bliss as viscous fluid splattered all over Remus' stomach.

Remus felt the coiling tension in his gut stretch to breaking point as he pushed his cock against Sirius' softening one, the other man's come easing the way. Sirius tangled a hand in his hair and dragged Remus' head down to his shoulder.

'Come on, Moony,' he whispered hoarsely, wrapping a leg awkwardly around Sirius' hips. 'Come for me.'

The tension deep inside him snapped and the rush of pure, carnal pleasure nearly sent Remus straight to the floor.

'Fucking hell!' he shouted, frotting madly against Sirius' hip as hot ropes of ejaculate spilled all over the both of them.

His orgasm seemed to go on forever until the rubbing of their bodies started to become painful. He did fall to the floor then, taking Sirius with him. They lay there just inside the front door, tangled together, as their breathing evened out and heart beats slowed.

'Fuck me,' Remus said, still a little breathless, and Sirius raised his head, a shit-eating grin on his face.

'Oh, I plan to, Moony,' he promised, leaning in for a kiss. 'I plan to.'

fin.


End file.
